12 lipca 1991
TP1 8.00 Dzień dobry 9.00 Wiadomości poranne 9.10 Teleferie: Muzyczna krzyżówka 9.40 Kino Teleferii: "He-Man", animow. serial USA 10.00 Szkoła dla rodziców 10.35 "Janosik" -wznow. odc. 2 serialu TVP 11.10 Aktualności Telegazety 17.00 Magazyn Lato 17.15 Teleexpress 17.30 Magazyn Lato 18.00 "Alf" - odc. serialu USA 18.25 Magazyn Lato 19.00 Ekspres gospodarczy 19.15 Dobranoc: Pif i Herkules 19.30 Wiadomości 20.05 "Miasteczko Twin Peaks" - odc. 4 cz. II serialu obyczaj. prod. USA 21.00 Weekend w Jedynce 21.10 Zespół Zapis przedstawia 21.50 "Haich life" - prog. rozrywkowy 22.35 Wiadomości wieczorne 22.55 "Siódemka" w Jedynce "Marianna Rombola - kobieta i mafia" film fab. (sensacyjny) prod. francuskiej 23.40 "Alf" - odc. 24 (ostatni) serialu USA w wersji oryginalnej 0.05 BBC - World Service 0.35 Jutro w programie TP2 7.55-10.15 Telewizja śniadaniowa 7.55 CNN - Headline News 8.10 J. angielski - l. 6 8.40 "W labiryncie" - 2 odcinki filmu TVP 9.30 Magazyn telewizji śniadaniowej 10.00 CNN - Headline News 10.15 Ameryka w moich oczach: podróże, mieszkania, sklepy (4) 16.45 Powitanie 17.30 "Garncarstwo nic ci nie pomoże" - odc. 12 filmu USA z serii "Cudowne lata" 18.00-21.30 Program regionalny 21.30 Panorama dnia 21.45 Sport 21.55 "Nie zawsze musi być kawior" (1) "Jak się wszystko zaczęło" - serial prod. niemieckiej 22.55 Obrazy, słowa, dźwięki 23.55 CNN - Headline News 0.05 Program na sobotę 0.10 Noc z anteną 5 - program z Wrocławia 2.10 Zakończenie programu TP Gdańsk 18.00 PANORAMA 18.30 Goście programu: Grażyna Łobaszewska i Waldemar Chyliński 18.40 „Simpsonowie" odc. 3 — „Fotografia brata" 19.05 Magazyn przechodnia 19.15 Goście programu: Grażyna Łobaszewska i Waldemar Chyliński 19.20 „Wakacje, wakacje" — reportaż 19.30 Najpierw uczy się słowa „mama" — reportaż 19.50 „Czy żelazo ma duszę" — reportaż 20.05 „Sissi" — odc. 2 serial fab. 21.05 Koncerty zatrzymane w czasie 21.25 Rozstrzygnięcie konkursu RTL Plus 9.25 Heute gehen wir bum mein — muz. Frank Sinatra (1949) 11.00 Showladen 11.25 Vater Murphy — ser. 12.10 Welis Forgo — west. 13.00 RTL aktuell 13.10 Der Hammer — ser. 13.35 California Clan — ser. 14.25 Springfield Story — ser. (odc. 1271) 15.10 Ruf des Herzens — ser. 15.55 Chips — ser. 16.45 Riskant! 17.10 Gorący pieniądz 17.45 Sterntaler 17.55 RTL aktuell 18.00 Die Sieben — Millionen Dollar — Frau 18.45 RTL aktuell 19.15 Benny Hill 19.30 Ooh... diese Ferien — kom., (1958) 21.15 Eis am Stiel VI: Ferienliebe — kom., (1985) 22.30 RTL aktuell 22.40 Der Tod wartet in Venedig — thr. (1987) 0.15 Toedliche Traeume — sens., (1989) 1.50 Der toedliche Trip — fab., (1970) 3.10 Powt. z 19.30 FilmNet 7.00 L'idiot — dram. (91) 9.00 Go Friends — The Quest — anim., (94) 11.00 She Knows Too Much — kom., (91) 13.00 The Secret of Nimph — hor., (82) 15.00 Gaby, A True Story (110) 17.00 Memories of Me — kom., (99) 19.00 The Kitchen Toto — dram., (96) 21.00 Family Business (111) 23.00 Buster (102) 1.00 Night of the Creeps — hor., (94) 3.00 The Milagro Beanfield War (110) 5.00 Gas-S-S-S — sf., (74) ScreenSport 8.00 Copa America '91 grupa A 9.30 Wyścigi motocyklowe (Anglia) 10.00 Rajd alpejski 10.30 Moto News (Francja) 11.30 Karagte 12.00 Formula 3000 (Japonia) 13.00 Copa America '91, grupa A 14.00 Golf 16.30 Copa America '91, grupa B 18.00 Wyścigi ciężarówek 19.00 Sport Special 19.30 Moto News 20.00 Go — magazyn sportów motorowych (Holandia) 21.00 Copa America '91, grupa B 22.30 Golf kobiet (live) 23.50 Copa America: Peru — Wenezuela, grupa A (live) Sky One 7.00 DJ Kat Show 9.45 Mrs Pepperpot 9.50 Playabout 10.00 Card Sharks 10.30 Mister Ed — ser. kom. 11.00 The Lucy Show 11.30 The Young Doctors 12.00 The Bold and the Beautiful 12.30 The Young and the Restless 13.30 Sale of the Century 14.00 True Confessions 14.30 Another World 15.20 Santa Barbara 15.45 Wife of the Week 16.15 Bewitched 16.45 DJ Kat Show 18.00 Different Strokes 18.30 McHalle's Navy 19.00 Family Ties 19.30 Sale of the Century 20.00 Love at First Sight 20.30 Growing Pains 21.00 Riptide 22.00 Hunter 23.00 Wrestling 0.00 Groza